


Torture

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Snape is tortured.





	

'I can't take it any more!' Snape writhed in agony, his eyes rolling back in his head as he desperately tried to escape the terrible torture that was being inflicted upon him. He felt like every inch of his body was under the power of one of the Dark Lord's most merciless curses, his toes curling and his hands clenching compulsively into fists as a new wave of excruciating pain began to throb beneath his skin. 

McGonagall stared at him, unimpressed, as a first year began to cry. 'Come, students,' she snapped. 'I'm sure our carols will be appreciated elsewhere.'


End file.
